Rosanelda Aguirre
México |estado = activa ocasionalmente }} Rosanelda Aguirre es una actriz de doblaje Mexicana desde 1949. Es madre de la actriz de doblaje Rossy Aguirre. Es una de las precursoras del doblaje en México ya que ella inició en el oficio desde 1949, sin embargo no fue hasta el 61 que tuvo lugar para realizar un trabajo para Disney en la pelìcula de "101 Dalmatas" en donde dio voz a Penny, uno de los dalmatas. Desde hace 15 años, Aguirre ha hecho trabajos de doblaje y es la narradora oficial de varios proyectos, entre ellos figura el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves. En palabras de ella: "La experiencia de participar en estos trabajos de Disney es muy satisfactoria. Siempre he sido admiradora de Disney". Filmografía Anime * Bruja Thaegan / Shia / Auspiciadora del Torneo / Voces secundarias - Deltora Quest * Tía Dete - Heidi Series animadas *Shenzi - Las Aventuras de Timon & Pumba *Señorita Bitters - Invasor Zim *Shelley - The adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina *Bruja - House of Mouse * Ejecutiva (episodio 6) - Spider-Man: the new animated series * Hidelgard - Los Pitufos *Madame Foster - Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios *Reina de Inglaterra - Los Simpson Películas animadas Julie Andrews *Reina Lillian - Shrek 2 *Reina Lillian - Shrek tercero *Reina Lillian - Shrek para siempre Glenn Close *Kala - Tarzán *Kala - Tarzán II Whoopi Goldberg *Shenzi - El Rey León *Shenzi - El Rey León 3: Hakuna Matata Otros personajes: *Faragonda - Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido *Maudeline Everglot - El cadáver de la novia *Bruja - Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (Redoblaje México 2001) *Penny - 101 Dálmatas: La noche de las narices frías (1961) Series de TV * Pamela Barnes Ewing (Victoria Principal) - Dallas * Lavernia - Malcolm * Osina (un cap.) - El mundo perdido * Pilar - Pasadena * Louise - Todos odian a Chris * Grace - Strong Medicine * Sargento "Pepper" - Mujer policía (serie TV) Películas * Tía Martha y Sra. Pennington - Just my luck (Golpe de Suerte) * Gwen - Mamá Virtual * Sra. Garvey - Secret Window * Daphne - Mira Quien Habla Ahora * Debbie - What Katy did *Jackie Potter - Antrax: Amenaza Mortal *Sra. Chaplin - Chaplin *Jan - Disturbing behavior *Srta. Franny - El Perro Sonriente *Madre - Memoirs of a Geisha *Dra. Zira - Planet of the Apes *Juez - El Amor Cuesta Caro *June - Criminales (1998) *Sra. Ford - Living in fear *Abuela - Cementerio de Mascotas *Kate Westbourne - Tres Divas y Un Agente (These Old Broads) *Sra. Feltswatter - The Quiet *Tnte. Debbie Callahan - Loca Academia De Policias 7 *Floe - Adorable Criatura *Adivinadora - Días de Pasión *Abuela Maggie - Aquamarine (Mi Amiga La Sirena) *Abuela de Natalie - El Primer Baile, El Primer Amor *Tía Lucinda Spiderwick - Las Crónicas de Spiderwick *Madre de Sam - The Crossing *Amelia Brooks - Frío de Perros *Roz Fornica - Meet the Fockers *Jefa - Code 46 *Srita. Tessmaker - Superman II *Sara Murphy - De-Lovely *Joyce - The Object of my affection *Tabitha Walker - The Village *Theresa - El Lado Profundo del Mar *Voces diversas - National Treasure *Dueña de Lloyd - Norbit *Mujer en citas - Hitch *Elizabeth Clayton - Perfect Stranger *Beth - Mission:Impossible 3 *Sra. Gardiner - Pride & Prejudice *Invitada en fiesta - Scoop *Delia - V for Vendetta *Janelle - Terminator 2 *Pat - Love Actually *Iris Smythson - Bewitched *Cajera - Soul Plane *Allie Calhoun (2da versión doblada) - The Notebook *La Reina Elizabeth II(2da versión doblada) - The Queen Telenovelas brasileñas * Marilene - Cobras y Lagartos (Mara Manzan) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje